Polyester resins are widely used in reinforced plastics, paints, films, and resins for molding, and are also used as fabric materials to produce clothing due to properties of superior heat resistance, mechanical strength, and elastic strength.
Recently, use of polyester resins in the fields of interior building materials or molded sign panels is increasing because of the characteristic physical properties. However, polyester resins have lower heat resistance than other polymer materials, for example, acrylic materials or polycarbonate materials, and thus there is a problem that polyester resins are not suitable for exterior building materials under severe change of seasonal temperatures.
Meanwhile, polycarbonate resins are used in a variety of fields of building materials and housings for electronic products, packaging materials, cases, boxes, and interior/exterior building materials due to excellent properties of impact resistance or heat resistance. Demands for such polycarbonate resins are increasing due to excellent mechanical properties, but there are problems that discoloration or cracking of polycarbonate products may occur by frequently used cleaners, cosmetics for women, or hand sanitizers for infants, or deterioration of polycarbonate products may occur by various household chemicals.
There have been many attempts to solve the problems of the polyester resins or polycarbonate resins, and studies on blending of the polyester resins with the polycarbonate resins have been conducted.
Further, a technique of improving impact resistance and heat resistance by blending an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS)-based graft terpolymer with a polycarbonate resin has been developed, but there is a limitation in that the product is not an environment-friendly biomass product.
Meanwhile, since the polyester resin and the polycarbonate resin are different from each other in terms of melting point and molecular structure, it is difficult to improve heat resistance only by simple blending thereof. Further, many methods have been used in order to improve chemical resistance while maintaining mechanical properties of a polycarbonate, in particular, heat resistance, but there were problems that the improvement of chemical resistance is not sufficient to be practically industrially applicable, and appearance of resin products is deteriorated. Furthermore, a method of further blending one or more materials has been attempted in order to improve heat resistance and chemical resistance at the same time, but it was difficult to obtain satisfactory chemical resistance.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop an environment-friendly resin composition showing excellent heat resistance or impact resistance by blending of these resins.